A New Point of View
by REMdream
Summary: Follow the adventure of Eleanor Rose through the eyes of others. These chapters will be best understood if read after their corresponding chapters in The NeverEnding Battle.
1. A Brother's Conceament

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not earn anything from writing this material

Quick AU: This chapter will be best understood if read after Part one of A Cruel Fate in The NeverEnding Battle. You can find the story on my profile. Also I'd like to credit Reality Warp for the idea of writing different POVs for the same story. I'f you'd like to check out her main story entitled Compos Mentis you can find it in my Favorited tab on my profile. Thanks for reading!

.oOo.

Chapter I

A Brother's Concealment

.oOo.

In that moment, the moment I saw the timer counting down, I knew that we weren't going to make it.

Communists had overrun the capital. Michael and I were looking up files on some of the suspects of the bombings when almost the entire basement collapsed due to the work of a timeclosure bomb.

Michael had been directly hit by a fallen beam and hung unconscious at my side. I had set him down at the wall and was looking around trying to find a way out when I came apon another bomb hidden between two file cabinets.

Nineteen minuets it said. Nineteen minuets to live.

I staggered back in shock.

" _What a way to go._ " I thought. " _In the Pentagon. The most secure place in America._ " I laughed bitterly at the sight. I quickly sobered and knowing I could never disable the bomb, sat down next to Michael, and drew out my phone. The lock screen came up. It was a picture of Ella and me. I smiled at her grinning face. She was always so happy. Like a rainbow in the midst of a swirling storm. But even though she was short and looked as though she could blow away in the wind, she was still so very strong.

" _I wonder how the news will effect her._ " I sighed, "It'll crush her I'm sure of it."

" _Well if I don't talk to her one more time I'll never forgive myself. Not even if I go to heaven._ " I resolved.

I pulled up her contact.

I can't call her. I don't trust my own emotions for that. No, I'll text her.

I have to put on a good face for her. I have to. She deserves it.

 **Ella**

Hey kiddo.

How are you holding up?

10:49 am

Just fine.

How are you?

And why do you keep calling me kid?

10:50 am

( _I smiled at her frustration_ )

Because that's what older brothers do.

And I'm as well as could be.

Everyone else is too.

( _I felt bad for lying but what else could I say?_ )

10:52 am

That's good.

When are you guys going to come home for a visit?

It's already been so long.

10:53 am

I don't know.

Things are pretty hectic here.

I only have a few minutes of a break and

then I have to get to work again.

10:54 am

Lewis

what's going on?

Mom is really worried

and I don't know why!

Won't Clancy be sworn into office

sometime today?

10:55 am

( _I sighed, "Why does she have to go through this?"_ )

It's more complicated than that right

now, Ella.

Just keep smiling for Mom and Dad.

Will you do that?

10:57 am

For me?

10:58 am

I'll try.

11:00 am

Good.

11:01 am

( _I looked over to the clock. Four more minutes of life._ )

I'm sorry but I have to get back on the job.

I'll have Will text you later.

11:03 am

Ok

Please be safe.

11:04 am

( _My breath shuttered as I read her text and a tear slipped down my cheek as I answered._ )

I'll do my best, Sunshine.

11:06 am

( _This really is good bye._ )

I then pulled up Williams number and called him. He picked up immediately.

"Hey Lewis, what's up? Shouldn't you be working right now?" his voice was cheerful but I could tell his mood dropped to the pit of his stomach as soon as I said what I did.

"William." I said, my voice shaking. "I called to say good bye. See you on the flip side." I smiled a tear filled smile.

11:07 am

Fire, hot and burning engulfed me. Then darkness enveloped me in a cold embrace.

oOoOoOo


	2. A Brother's Protection

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not earn any form of legal tender from this story

This can be best understood if read after A Cruel Fate part II

.oOo.

A Brother's Protection

.oOo.

"I called to say good bye."

Lewis' voice cracked. I felt a stone form in my stomach.

"See you one the flipside." he joked before a loud explosion crashed over the speaker.

"Lewis?" I yelled into the phone, "Lewis, can you hear me?" The line went dead. "Lewis!" I yelled into the phone.

"Sir!"

I turned to see a woman standing before me, "Yes? What is it?" I said shakily.

"We have just received news that the pentagon had been decimated. Nothing but ruins remains. There were no survivors."

The stone in my belly intensified as I staggered back in shock. My phone slipped from my fingers and clattered onto the floor. I fell back onto the table's edge behind me and grabbed a hold of it as if it were saving my life.

Thoughts raged through my mind as my mind tried to wrap itself around what just happened.

 _Lewis._

 _Gone._

 _No._

 _This can't be happening._

 _My little brother._

 _I was supposed to protect him!_

 _Maybe Michael made it out._

 _No._

 _There were no survivors._

 _He didn't make it._

 _I was supposed to protect them!_

 _But I didn't._

 _I knew something didn't feel right about them going there today._

 _I knew it._

 _But I didn't stop them._

 _I didn't protect them._

 _I'm to blame for this._

 _Why?_

 _Why them?_

I vaguely heard the lieutenant trying to snap me out of my trance, but I was deep in shock. Deeper than I had ever been.

I felt two of my troops lift my arms over their shoulders and carry me to a chair which I slumped into.

A station nurse came rushing in a moment later with some smelling salts which managed to force me somewhat out of my shock.

"Lewis, Michael." I mumbled.

"We need to get him stabilized." I vaguely herd the nurse say and almost immediately afterwards the two soldiers picked me up again and slowly walked me out of the strategy room.

Long story short after I was able to explain myself to my authorities they ended up giving me leave to bury what was left of my kid brothers. I left immediately for home and when I arrived I found just what I had feared most.

Eleanor was crushed.

The light that had once filled her eyes was no longer there.

 _This is my fault._

 _All my fault._

 _But I had to stay strong for her._

 _She deserves this._

At the funeral she was emotionless. It was as if she were blind, and that was no more apparent than when I had to guide her back to the car.

At the house I followed her into her room, and we cried there together on her window seat for hours.

 _Why should she have to go through this?_

 _This country isn't safe for her anymore._

I had talked to Mom and Dad earlier today and convinced them to send her away on a boat that was leaving for the Keys tonight.

 _She will be safe there._

 _If I couldn't save Lewis and Michael, then I'll save her._

 _She will make it through this._

Down in the living room I exchanged looks with Dad when the Commies were yelling through the door.

 _I will save her._

I took Ella's hand and we rushed out the back door and into the forest.

 _She will live._

We broke through to the docks and we both ran to the departing ship.

I heard the gunshots behind me.

I felt the bullet as it lodged itself into my shoulder, but I ignored the pain.

We reached the end of the dock.

 _She will make it._

I picked her up and with all the strength I had left, launched her onto the boat where a man caught her and pulled her safely onto the deck. She scrambled to her feet and yelled to me.

I lifted my hand and waved.

I heard the footfalls of the commies behind me, but I let the last she ever saw of me be a smile.

 _Even though I may die,_

There was a pain in the back of my head and my hearing filled with squealing as I tipped over and fell onto the deck.

I heard Ella's agonizing wail from the ship.

 _She will live._


End file.
